ABC Slash One- Shots
by Cannkat
Summary: Basically just a series of unrelated one- shots written by me and The Best and The Baddest. Warning: Contains Slash, Femslash, threesomes, and I will add more warnings as the one- shots get written.
1. A is for Apples

The weather was really hot in new Rome, everyone was sitting in their houses lazing around, not the best day to go to the Gym and train. But Reyna was not here to train, but to observe.

And the obvious sexual tension between Percy and Jason was really getting on her already fried nerves.

'Just a little more time.' she thought to herself 'and you'll be able to get back to bed and relax with Annabeth for the rest of the day.'

A few moments later, her was plan set to action. Jason decided to have a break and knowing him, he'll go get an apple and a bottle of water, and if Annabeth's calculations were right (they were always right, thank the gods, she didn't think she could take another day of seeing Percy and Jason argue) he would take the apple that had Percy's 'confession' of undying love to Jason, they'll get together. And she won't have to bear through spending a day of listening to Jason's rants about 'how perfect and amazing Percy is.'

What she didn't expect was for Frank to take the 'special apple'.

'No,no,no,no,no...' A mantra of no's passed through her head as she watched Frank pick up the apple, she had come so far and she wasn't ready for it all to fail now.

Apparently Leo noticed her inner panic attack because he decided to quickly snatch up the apple from Frank's hand and quickly ran towards Jason's direction.

Frank grumbled a bit before deciding that the apple wasn't worth it and he took another one.

Reyna mentally sighted in relief before turning around to find Jason staring wide-eyed at a piece of paper covered in apple bits.

She saw him run to Percy, tap his shoulder and as soon as Percy turned around, Jason smashed his lips against Percy in a scorching kiss.

She mentally thanked Leo (and the gods too) that the plan worked before shouting at Percy and Jason to get a room before things got a little too... intense.


	2. B is for Baseball

The seven and some others were playing baseball. It was boys against girls. The boys were up at bat. Jason was in front of Percy, who could hit really far. Jason was at second base. Percy hit a home run, the ball going in the general direction of third base. Jason sprinted towards third base and reached it. Then he sprinted towards home but Clarisse, the girl who had gotten the ball, threw it behind him, hitting him in the back of his head. The demigods hadn't put on helmets and the hit was very powerful, so naturally, Jason was unconscious. Everyone froze. Some of the Apollo kids hanging out around the field ran towards Jason. Nico and Percy unfroze first and were the first to reach him. The Apollo kids pushed them out of the way.  
"He has to go to the infirmary!" One of the Apollo kids shouted. A younger Apollo kid ran off towards the infirmary, returning with a few older Apollo kids and a stretcher. Will and Kayla were two of them. The Apollo kids got him on the stretcher and carried him off to the infirmary.  
**Jason's POV- when he wakes up**  
"Oww." I groaned, my head pounding when I woke up. The room was blurry. I attempted to sit up, but someone stopped me.  
"No, Jason. Lay down." The person said. I obeyed the person and looked over at them. I could blurrily make out black hair and white skin.  
"Nico?" I asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened?" I asked, my sight getting worse.  
"You got hit in the back of the head by the ball."  
"How long have I been out?"  
"A few hours. Percy was here but then he decided to go beat up Clarisse." Nico replied.  
"Clarisse?"  
"She's the one that hit you." There was silence for a little bit.  
"Nico?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Uh... well... you see...IkindoflikeyouandPercy."  
"Can you repeat that?" Nico asked, but I could see him smiling slightly.  
"Why are you smiling?" I replied.  
"You can't answer a question with a question."  
"Yes, I can. I just did. You heard what I said."  
"Yep. We both did." Another voice said from the doorway. Someone, I think it was Percy, was leaning up against the doorway. My throat went dry.  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
"A while." Percy replied.  
"What about Clarisse?"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"What about Clarisse?" I replied.  
"I took care of her earlier. How are you feeling?"  
"I've felt worse and I've felt better." Percy chuckled and it sent shivers down my spine, not in a bad way though. He crossed the room and sat down at the end of my bed.  
"Jason," My sight was beginning to get really bad. I looked in the direction that Percy used to be at, at the end of my bed, "Can you see?"  
I nodded.  
"How well?"  
"I can only see shapes. It's blurry." I replied. My sight become progressively worse. Now I can barely make out the shapes. "No, it's just tons of colors."  
"Get Will or Chiron." Percy said. Nico, I think, got up and left the room. I could see some of the colors moving. The colors were mostly black. Percy, at least I think it was Percy, moved to where Nico was sitting. Around the door, some colors entered and were moving. They surrounded the bed.  
"Jason," That was Chiron speaking, "What do you see?"  
"Tons of colors, they're moving." I replied.  
"Can you make out the shapes?"  
"No."  
"Is it getting worse?" It was, the colors were starting to get darker and black.  
"Yeah."  
"How so?"  
"The colors are getting darker and turning to black."  
"You'll be completely blind soon. I'm afraid that we won't be able to fix it this time."  
"This time?"  
"Yeah, I went blind when I was five. An accident on a quest."  
"Jason, rest. We'll figure out what to do some other time."

**Written by me!  
**


	3. C is for Cats(or kittens)

**(*Narrator's POV*)**

Our story takes place on a cold morning in April, the chilly breeze softly blowing away the reddish-yellow leaves and gently laying them Down on the ground.  
The sound of rushing footsteps broke the silence, followed by a few curses as the mysterious person approached the park, on closer inspection, the person turned out to be a female about the age of 16, with unevenly cut brown hair, chocolate-colored skin and the weirdest, most stunning pair of kaleidoscopic eyes.

The young girl's name is Piper McLean, and the reason she is running is because she's late for a date with her girlfriend, and her girlfriend does not tolerate her being late.

**(*Piper's POV*)**

'Annabeth's gonna have my head.' I thought to myself, I was so lost in thought about how Annabeth was gonna kill me that I almost missed the sad and desperate meow that resounded from behind a tree.

Almost.

I immediately stopped and turned to my right, where the sound came from, and I was met by the most heartbreaking sight in my whole life.

Two little little kittens, not older than four months, were huddled together, they were badly shivering, and I could see their bones sticking out even more with every shiver.

Unable to take the sight anymore, I lightly picked them up, both to weak to protest, and slowly walked to the bench where Annabeth was sitting.

**(*Annabeth's POV*)**

As soon as I saw Piper, I opened my mouth to scold her about being late, but I quickly shut it when I saw what she was holding in her arms.

"Piper, where did you find these kittens?" I asked.

"I found them huddled together under a tree, they were badly shivering and I couldn't leave the like that Annabeth!" Piper retorted.

"And what do you plan to do with them?" I asked.

She blinked a bit, looking like she hadn't thought about that part yet. When suddenly, a look of determination crossed her face.

"Annabeth, can we keep them?"

I sighted "Piper, you know our landlord said we can't have any pets in our apartment."

"I can't leave them like that without any home!"

"I never said you have to leave them out in the streets."

"Well what do you suggest we do with them?"

I thought about it for a bit.

"We could leave them at a pet shop" she looked at me as if I had just said that I killed five people.

"We could give them to Luke and Jason." I offered.

"No." She said.

"Why?" I asked, getting tired of the conversation.

"Don't get me wrong, I love these two and all, but they are almost always doing the freckle frackle, Luke is very demanding and possessive and they'll probably

forget to feed them or something."

I had to agree with her on that one. "How about Frank, Hazel and Leo?"

"They told me they're gonna be in France for a month, romantic vacation or something along those lines."

We stood there for a second, thinking of someone else to take care of the kittens.

Suddenly we both thought of the same person.

"Reyna." We both said.

"Then it's settled," I said "Reyna gets to keep the kittens."

"Okay." She reluctantly agreed.

We began to walk towards Reyna's apartment complex, which thankfully wasn't far from here.

"Hey Annabeth." Piper suddenly said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me find a house for the kittens, instead of insisting to dump them in some pet shop."

"You don't have to thank me, I'll do anything " Piper lightly smiled "for the kittens." She lightly punched my arm while I let out a small laugh.

"This date went better than I expected." I thought while looking at Piper's grin.

In a good way.

**Written by The Best and The Baddest**


	4. D is for Delusional

"Percy! Look at the unicorns!" Jason shouted dragging me to the beach, pointing out to the ocean.  
"I'm not Percy. I'm Nico." I told him.  
"Unicorns!"  
"That's the ocean." Percy said, laughing.  
"Nico!" Jason yelled and grabbed his arm. I shared a look with him, like, 'What's wrong with him?'.  
"Annabeth! Help!" Percy shouted at the three girls sitting on the beach. They stared at us, laughing. "Help! Please!"  
"No way, Percy! This is too funny!" Annabeth yelled back.  
"You're cruel!" Percy yelled back at her.  
Jason dragged us to the middle of the forest, while I thought,'sheesh this kid has a strong grip'. Then he just passed out, leaving us in the middle of the forest, when it was dark. I couldn't shadow travel, for some reason.  
We weren't attacked or anything.  
It took a few hours until we were rescued. Jason didn't remember a thing when he woke up. We put it off as a joke played by one of the gods.  
Years later, we were still laughing over it, telling our children about how their 'mommy' thought there were unicorns in the ocean.


	5. E is for Elephants

**This is by The Best and The Baddest! *does round of applause***

In the Athena cabin, Percy Jackson, defeater of Kronos, twice savior of the Earth, was nervously walking back and forth while mumbling, and it was getting on the nerves of his best friend, Annabeth Chase.

"Percy, I swear to Athena if you don't stop moving and start telling me what's worrying you I'll-"

"It's mine and Jason's second anniversary and I don't know what to get him." blurted a very nervous looking Percy.

A few moments of silence passed as Percy hopefully looked at Annabeth, who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"You've been pacing back and forth for the past half an hour in my cabin, stressing me and my cabin mates, making me cancel mine and Reyna's date, all because you couldn't find the 'perfect' gift for your 'true love' Jason?" By now Annabeth was visibly twitching and Percy quietly backed away and started rethinking his life choices and praying to every god that Annabeth won't kill him. He can't die without getting Jason the perfect gift.

Rubbing her forehead, Annabeth quietly pulled out a cell phone*, dialed a number and started telling the person to come to the Athena cabin 'immediately' before she 'does something that would seriously injure the idiot seaweed brain', to which Percy started sweating and wishing that the person arrives quickly before he gets killed.

Thankfully, that 'person' turned out to be persons, Percy realized when Piper, Thalia, Reyna, Nico, Hazel, Leo and Frank entered the cabin.

"We have come to rescue the desperate love sick puppy Percy Jackson, from being dumped by his true love Jason Grace, on their second anniversary." Piper said, putting her foot on a small table to add effect.

"...What?" Percy said, what was happening?

Annabeth sighted " I called them to help you search for a gift for Jason so you could stop annoying me."

"Oh, okay." Still surprised, Percy agreed.

"Come on, what are you waiting for, an invitation! Let's go!" Piper said, obviously quite excited for picking a gift.

~~~~~~~an hour later~~~~~~~~

Percy stood in front of the Zeus cabin, dressed in a fancy suit Piper picked out for him in a shop that was too fancy for him to even remember the name, a bouquet of red roses in his hand. He quietly went over his plans with Jason. First, he'd pick him up and he's drive him to the Lake House, they'd eat and have fun and talk, then he'll take him to the park where they'd watch the fireworks Piper set up for him, the fireworks will start with animals, then they'd slowly start changing shapes until they form a heart with "Percy+Jason" in the middle. Then maybe he'll get a romantic kiss underneath the stars with Jason. Perfect.

His plans where shattered when he entered the cabin to find Jason lying in the middle of the sheets, used tissues all around him. Quiet sniffling sounds were heard from underneath the sheets.

Putting the flowers aside, Percy walked towards the bed, he gently shook Jason's shoulder.

"Jason?" A grunt was heard "Jason? Are you ok?" A few seconds later, Jason turned around to look at Percy.

Or what looked like Jason, he had messed up hair, a visibly red and stuffy nose, and bloodshot eyes. He was clearly in no figure to get up, let alone go on a date.

"Hey" a raspy voice said, pulling Percy out of his thoughts. A round of coughing followed up as Jason tried to keep his coughs in, but failed miserably.

Percy frowned, Jason looked so tired and cold that Percy felt guilty for even thinking about going on a date. He pulled the covers closer to Jason, and got in next to him to hug him, a little body warmth never hurt anyone. Right?

Jason stiffed a little beside him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cuddling you, what else does it look like?" Percy answered.

"Percy, you idiot! You're gonna catch my cold!" Jason exclaimed quietly, as to not hurt his throat.

"You looked cold and sad, so I thought cuddling you was a good thing to do." Percy said "after all, I'll have to be a horrible person to leave my boyfriend alone and cold on our anniversary."

"Omigod! It's our anniversary today! I'm sorry Percy." Jason apologized, if he hadn't flown through that cloud he wouldn't have caught that stupid cold! Now he ruined his and Percy's anniversary.

"Is that why you dressed so fancy? I've never seen you in a suit before." Jason said. "You look good." He added.

Percy blushed, Piper was right when she said that Jason would like the suit. "You like it? Piper picked it out for me."

"Wow, I can't believe Piper was the one who finally managed to put the great Percy Jackson in a suit!" Jason mocked.

Percy pouted and buried his face in Jason's hair, "shut up" he mumbled.

A few seconds of silence later, Percy quietly got up and moved towards the tv he put in Jason's cabin.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Jason missed Percy's warmth, even though he didn't want it admit it.

"I'm putting on Dumbo, it's the best cure for colds." Percy said.

"No it isn't, you're just making stuff up because it's your favourite movie." Jason deadpanned.

"You can't judge me" Percy said "you love it too."

Jason chose to stay silent at that moment, the movie had already started and he doesn't want to miss it. Even if he watched it a million times.

They sat in silence throughout the whole movie,cuddled up to each other, Jason's sniffles and Percy munching on popcorn being the only sounds. Besides the movie of course.

After the movie finished, Percy turned to look at Jason. Only to find out that he had fallen asleep. Percy quietly noted to himself that Jason was wearing one of his shirts, judging by how it loosely fitted him. He smiled to himself, Jason was just so cute sometimes!

Percy got up, picked Jason up bridal style and placed him on the bed. He got in under the sheets with Jason, pulled up the covers so Jason was well covered and hugged Jason close to his chest. Happily realizing that his shivering wasn't as bad as before.

'Who said that cuddling wasn't the best idea' Percy smugly thought.

"Percy?"

A bit surprised that Jason was still awake, Percy answered "yes?"

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem" Percy smiled.

"I'm sorry, I probably ruined what you planned for us." Jason said guiltily.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm happy I spent time with you. That's what anniversaries are for, right?" Percy said "now let's sleep, you need as much sleep as possible so you can heal quickly. Then we can go on a date."

Jason quickly pressed a kiss to Percy's cheek, and before Percy could even react, Jason buried his face in Percy's chest with a quick 'goodnight'.

Percy slept with a smile that night. Not knowing that Jason slept with an identical smile on his face too.

A/N(from Cannkat): Tell us what you think! I'll email all of the reviews to The Best and The Baddest that I receive an email about for this fic, so if any of you were wondering she will see it.


End file.
